


The Time Vanderwood Cut 7's Hair

by sugarpixi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Hair, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: The first time Vanderwood cut 7's hair was also the last.





	The Time Vanderwood Cut 7's Hair

Disclaimer: I don't own Mystic Messenger, Cheritz does. 

The Time Vanderwood Cut 7's Hair 

 

7 got his hair cut by Vanderwood for the first and final time one winter.... His hair was getting fuzzy and half way as a joke he had asked his partner to cut it for him. 7 made two mistakes: First it was assuming that Vanderwood was going to be annoyed and just refuse. Second, it was for even thinking of the idea in the first place. 

When Vanderwood nonchalantly replied he would 7 was both surprised and tickled. That was until it happened... It was so surreal he felt like it was a dream. Did time go fast? Did it go slow? It was like they were in a bubble. He was sitting in the kitchen and the only thing he could hear was the snip, snip of the scissor and the feeling of his head getting lighter as tufts were of red were shredded.

"Done." Vanderwood said cooly as he put away the scissors and pulled out a hand mirror for his patron to view himself. 

"Oh th--OH MY GODDDD!!!!!!!!" 

7 looked from Vanderwood to the mirror multiple times. He was waiting for him to laugh, sass him, crack a smile, give him a punch line.. something!!! But Vanderwood had a dead ass serious expression on his face and 7 was the one who felt the joke was on him.

"You don't like it?" Vanderwood asked.

Vanderwood was serious... 7 looked back at the mirror to view the finished product. His hair was no longer fuzzy but instead it was patchy and some areas were nearly bald. 

"Y-yes.. Ms. Vanderwood..." he said shakily, "I love it.. I really do. So much that I don't want you to do it again! ...Ever."

"Good. I'm glad." He said with a satisfied nod, leaving 7 in the kitchen gripping at what was left of his hair. How could his own joke backfire so bad? Vanderwood had great accuracy and is a precise person... and 7 couldn't lie... his hair looked stylish on him so why did it end up like this? 

 

A/N: Something fun and light hearted compared to some Vanderwood stuff I have that are angst nuggets. It looks way shorter on the computer than on my phone! R/R!


End file.
